1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aircraft struts; and, more particularly, to a strut for propping open an aircraft door that can be operated by a single person where two or more struts are used.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Telescoping rods or struts are well known in the aircraft art. Such struts are used, for example, to hold aircraft doors in a fully open position. In a conventional application, the aircraft door is raised to an open position with the struts automatically locking as the aircraft door reaches a fully open position. In current applications, the existing prior art struts, when unlocked, either release the locking element as they are activated or do not continuously support the load placed therein after the lock is released. Thus, there is a need for an aircraft strut that will be able to support the load placed thereon by the aircraft door after release of the locking mechanism. Such a release should have an intermediate locking position so that a single person can open or close an aircraft door supported by two struts or more.
It is an object of this invention to provide a strut for an aircraft door which allows a single person to operate the door.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a strut that automatically locks when the aircraft door is opened and reaches a fully open position.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a strut that supports the load of the aircraft door after release of the locking mechanism (the intermediate lock position).
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a strut that includes an outer tube adapted to be connected to the aircraft and a telescoping inner member connected to the aircraft door. The inner member is extended out of the outer tube when the door is fully opened and automatically locks in place. The strut can be unlocked by grasping a sleeve mounted on the outer tube and pulling it downwardly while rotating the same clockwise. The strut remains locked until the door is lifted upwardly until it stops, thereby unlocking the strut. Lowering the door returns the strut to its stowed position with the inner member received within the outer tube.